


Resident Evil One Shots

by ScxrletWxdow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of Cleon ngl, Resident Evil - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScxrletWxdow/pseuds/ScxrletWxdow
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of RE One Shots
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I've been taking requests on my tumblr, but I figured I'd post them here too

There will be a lot of ships within the RE fandom :)

Enjoy!!


	2. Leon x Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little one-shot that got requested over on my tumblr :)
> 
> Tumblr: https://wxnterhxwk.tumblr.com/

Jill sits on a rickety bench just outside of the dingy motel room that Leon rented for Claire, Sherry and himself. She watches the orange and pink hues fall behind the horizon, warming her aching body. The three of them narrowly escaped the hell-zone of Racoon City.

Leon looks over at Sherry bundled in a blanket on the bed that she will be sleeping in for a bit. He smiles and heads towards the door, careful not to make a lot of noise and wake the sleeping child. He slowly twists the handle and steps out onto the balcony, the warm breeze dancing across his bare skin.

Claire looks over at the door and sees Leon stepping out, he’s wearing a black short sleeve and grey sweatpants that he picked up at the gift shop just down to road. She shoots a smile his direction and he walks over to where she is sitting.

“Hey” Leon sits down beside Claire, the bench groaning in protest beneath his weight.

“The sun is so nice” Claire really missed the sunlight after being trapped in the sewers for what felt like weeks. She missed the feeling of the warm sun kissing her pale skin.

“It really is. Your gift shop clothes look great, by the way” He chuckles. She was clad in blue plaid pj bottoms, a black tank top and with a black zip up over top.

“Thanks, feeling really sexy” She giggles, pulling at the hem of her shirt jokingly

Leon looks over at Claire and how the sunset casts over her features, he couldn’t help but feel a small flutter in the bottom of his stomach. When he met her at the gas station the night before he never knew that they would’ve been walking into the pits of hell. The whole time he was fighting to survive, he hoped that Claire was doing alright. When they came out the other side and he saw her on the small screen in the lab, he had a wave of relief wash over him.

“I was really scared I wasn’t going to find you in the end” Leon admits, looking at the woman next to him

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore, I’m here, we’re here” She reassures. Hell, she was worried she wasn’t going to make it out, but once she found Sherry, she knew she had to make it out.

“I’m glad of that, I’m glad the three of us are okay” He slowly reaches for her pale hand, picking it up in his. She looks at his larger hand holding hers and laces her fingers between his.

“Your poor hands” He whispers, examining the cuts and bruises along her toughened hands.

“They’ve looked better” she smiles, eliciting a hearty laugh out of the blond beside her.

He slowly looks up at her, his eyes run all over her soft features. She has a small cut right above her left eye. He brings his forefinger up to her chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

“Leon” she whispers, feeling like his name is the only way she can breathe.

He leans in slowly, meeting her soft lips. Leon has been waiting for this for longer than he wants to admit. She picks up the pace with what they’re doing, Leon quickly matching it.

Leon begins to pull away for air, catching her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling a soft moan out of Claire.

“Fuck, I wanted that for so long” He rests his forehead against hers, both of their eyes closed.

“Me too”


End file.
